Are you my hero?
by JesstheGalaxyDefender
Summary: I'm Danny Jones and I basically help people with powers. Magnetism, strength, whatever it is, I'll give you a home for a while and help you with your power until you're ready to leave. Flones with a little Pudd and has romance, friendship, angst, hurt/comfort and supernatural stuff. Rated T because of a few jokes and suggestive moments.
1. Chapter 1: Are you Daniel Jones?

So this is going to be my first chaptered fic! Hopefully.

It's mostly introducing things right now so it's a little slow but it gets into the swing of things. I think my writing style has changed again ever so slightly but it's a good change! It's hard to explain this fic in a few words so just read and enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own McFly or The Lion King :(

* * *

A sharp knock on the door echoed through the hallway. I pulled the door open to see a frustrated, (but cute) blonde, around my age, standing quietly, fiddling with a button on his coat.

"Are you Daniel Jones?"

"Oh God, only my opponents call me Daniel! I'm Danny!" I stuck out my hand for him to shake and he responded quickly once I noticed he was staring at me curiously.

"I'm Tom. So have I come to the right place?"

"Yeah, come in!"

Let me introduce myself! I'm Danny Jones and I basically take in people who have powers, until they can control them and then I let them on their way. Sometimes they stay for a while, they take a long time to get used to their power, whether it's mind-reading, invisibility, flight or anything else that comes my way, and sometimes they leave in the same day, just needing a little guidance or someone to talk to.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No, I'm alright thanks."

First night is always awkward. Most of the time, powers are linked with emotions - making them too happy or angry or any strong emotion, would spark their power. I remember making one of the first girls I looked after; laugh so hard all the lights burnt out. Yep, her power was that she could control electric currents. I've learnt my lesson after that: You have to watch out the first night, because that's when they're the most dangerous.

"So, what have you got?"

"Well, I know it's something to do with water."

Water…okay. I grabbed a glass, filled it up at the tap and pushed it towards him.

**_Step 1 - Find out what the power is and see if the person can do it on command._**

"Can you show me?"

He picked the glass up and stared at it, analysing it, before dipping his finger in the water and turning a shard of it to ice.

I couldn't help but murmur a 'wow' under my breath. I'd seen so many powers, but it still amazed me, every time I saw a new one.

"I've not really tried anything with it yet." He seemed almost disappointed in himself.

"Hey, it's a start!" I flashed a grin at him and he smiled back shyly. He was pretty broken, it was easy tell.

"It's getting a little late, so I'll show you where you'll be staying and we'll order some food right after." I told him.

He nodded at me and followed me up the stairs. I gave him a little tour before he stopped at a picture.

"Who are they?"

"Hmm?" I glanced at the photo before I broke out in a grin. "Oh they're the last people I had stay over. Dougie and Harry, came here at around the same time and they're going out now, I think. They're coming around next week."

"Do you take a photo of all your, uh guests?" Tom asked, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"Yeah, I mean its special isn't it, tradition now. I've got an album full of all the people I've taken care of!"

It was true; I took a photo with each guest, trying to show their power in each one. (I have to say, that didn't quite work with invisibility guy!) It wasn't often that people came back to visit me, and the truth is, it gets a little lonely. They sometimes come back for a thank you and tell me what happened after they left but after that moment, I never really see them again. I was glad I had Harry and Dougie, or I would be alone pretty much all the time. Although, they're still in the new relationship phase and them being lovey-dovey all the time doesn't really help. Oh, and I'm gay. Not that it has anything to do with anything but it's good to know.

"Umm, Pizza good?"

Tom nodded contently, still looking around the house in awe.

We talked for a while over pizza, finding out more about each other. Tom seemed nice, but incredibly shy. I guess it's linked to how he got his power too. He's also really geeky and likes Disney. (Well I say 'likes', he _loves_ Disney! When he saw The Lion King was on, the taps in the kitchen started gushing out water and he kept apologising, his face bright red. It was quite cute, to be honest.) He seemed pretty interested in what I do and everything and we talked for a couple hours, though things were still pretty awkward.

"Do you have any pyjamas or your toothbrush or anything?"

I felt guilty right after saying that. It was clear he came here empty-handed so it must have been a sudden moment where he had to leave. It happened a lot; people had problems that made them angry or depressed, so the spike of emotions made them find a new power, or more likely, discover one they never knew they had. I always felt sorry for them, there were a lot of amazing stories I had heard about people finding their powers, but some were tragic.

"You can borrow some of mine. Pyjamas I mean, not my toothbrush. I have some spare ones and there are extra toiletries in the bathroom."

"Thanks." He smiled timidly.

I fetched some small, comfy shorts and a T-shirt and handed them to him in his room.

"So… Goodnight!" I heard a small 'night!' and saw an adorable grin in return before I ran into my room and buried my face in the pillow.

_Why am I so awkward?_


	2. Chapter 2: Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the references or McFly because if I did I wouldn't be writing about it.

I'm not too sure about this chapter but here goes...

Little bit of swearing in here.

Chapter 2

_Oh God, what time is it? What is that noise? What's that fog…smoke…no, water vapour?_

Tom?

I ran to the guest room. Tom was fidgeting and sweating. Oh shit, he's having a nightmare, what do I do?!

"Tom?" I edged closer to the bed. "Tom? Are you okay?" Stupid question, I mean he's clearly not and he's not going to answer; he's asleep for God's sake! Think Danny!

I squatted down by the side of his bed and started to stroke his damp forehead.

"Tom, I'm here. It's alright. Everything's all right, you're safe." I peeled back the duvet and climbed into the bed next to him, so that I was sat on the pillow by his head. He whimpered quietly, his teeth gritted and his delicate hands clenched into fists. More and more water vapour was filling the room. I needed to stop him. C'mon Danny, think!

I shuffled along so I was lying down next to him, face to face. I put my arm around his waist, holding him closer.

"You're alright, Tom." I whispered, "You're alright."

The water vapour around us suddenly condensed, spraying us in warm water. Tom's hand found mine and he tangled our fingers together. His breathing slowed and seemed okay.

How do I move now?

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!"

What was that? I groaned, rolling onto the other side. It's too early for this.

"Daniel! What the hell are you doing?"

I opened my eyes and saw that frustrated, cute blond, standing above me.

I am definitely not a morning person.

"Why were you cuddling me last night? Won't your girlfriend care that you've just shared a bed with a guy you've known for a day, _one day_? This is not what I expected when I came here yesterday!"

"One, you were having a nightmare and flooding the place and you didn't stop until I was in the bed with ya. Two, I'm gay. And three, my name is Danny, not Daniel."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed." The room was filled with an awkward silence as neither of us broke eye contact.

"Well I guess it's a good time to say I uh," He ran his hand through his floppy, blonde bed hair, "I swing both ways. And I'm sorry for yelling, I've not really been with anyone recently and it's a bit… yeah."

A blush crept along his cheeks, making him look that bit more adorable. Danny, him being bi doesn't change anything; you're helping him with his powers, not trying to find a boyfriend. I realized he was still there looking more than a little embarrassed.

"I'm gonna go down to make breakfast, it'll be done in 15 minutes."

He nodded, still flushed red as he walked to the bathroom.

What a great start to the day!

* * *

"Breakfast is done, Tom!" I yelled upstairs. I'm not too bad a cook, but it was that little bit harder with the taps burst, probably from Tom yelling earlier. God, how am I going to make this, well just… _not incredibly awkward_?

"Hey." I turned around. Tom was still in pyjamas. Dammit, I forgot he doesn't have any clothes. I guess have to go shopping today.

"So…" Yeah, making this less awkward is never going to happen.

"I'm sorry about the nightmare and flooding the house and uh, holding your hand." Does this guy ever stop blushing?

"It's fine. It happens a lot." It really doesn't. This might have been the first time I climbed into a guest's bed, no wait - it's definitely the first time. Remember Danny, not a boyfriend. On the first night as well!

"You know you can boil water as well as freeze it. Started filling the house with vapour last night."

"Huh. Well, that's new."

We watched TV for a while, I say watched, neither of us were taking any of it in. I could see Tom was glancing at me every so often, and I wish I could say I wasn't doing the same to him.

"Fire."

"Pardon?"

"The nightmare. It was about a fire."

I decided to stay silent. Just to let him talk.

"About a week ago, the house set on fire, everything I had, everything I know is gone. All my stuff, my clothes, my photos, my family… taken. The funeral was the day before I came here, the glass of water completely froze in my hand. Nobody saw, I was the only one left. The only one left in my family now." He stared at the wall longingly, as if he was playing the scene over and over again in his mind. It must have been torture.

"I was there." He continued, "I was right there. Pity I didn't have my power then, could have put out the fire, saved everything." His voice was sharp and cold. It was there he broke, his eyes making pure blue tears.

I should be better at this comforting deal, doing what I do, but I'm still crap at it.

I sat down beside him, pulling him into my shoulder gently. His body shook, tears slowly running down his face onto my arm, the colour of the sky. I held him tighter, feeling my own eyes starting to water. We held each other for a while; it felt like seconds, though it must have been much longer. He slowly stopped crying, wiping his tears away with his arm, still bright blue, almost like it was glowing. He gave me a tentative smile and a nod to let me know he was fine. My thumb wiped away his last tear and I brought it to my mouth.

"Tom! Your tears! They're pure water."

He let out a small giggle, and I laughed with him, like nothing happened. I have no idea why his tears are pure water and what it means but in that moment, it didn't really matter. It felt like we were old friends again. Without really realising, I was leaning in towards his face and…

What am I doing? I can't do this! I put my thumb to his eye again, pretending to wipe off another tear (that wasn't even there) and he turned away, embarrassed again. What are we even meant to be doing right now? C'mon sort this out, you're going out to get him some clothes.

"We'll go buy you some clothes and things today, but I'll lend you some more of my clothes for the day."

He mumbled an okay and we left quickly.

* * *

We grabbed lunch outside and dinner was just a take away because we had been out for too long. The shopping went alright, no awkward moments (apart from when I put on a shirt a couple of sizes too small and he had to help me pull it off and we're holding eye contact and I'm half naked and it's all just too close). I think he has everything he needs, although he only had a bit of money and looked incredibly guilty when I said I would pay. He has a lot of Star Wars and Disney T-shirts and a cute Mickey Mouse pyjama set which is definitely his favourite.

We should both be asleep but instead we're both standing on the landing quietly because I want to ask him whether I can sleep in the same bed as him again but it's just too weird and I'm not -, I shouldn't anyway.

"If you want, I could…" But I can't do it. He looks at me (in hope?) and a small frown crosses his face when I cut myself off.

"Never mind. Good night!"

"Wait, Danny!" I turn around and I hear him whisper an 'oh fuck!' whilst he's scratching the back of his neck, his cheeks reddening again for the billionth time.

"You could uh, always keep me company in bed. Not like, you know-"And I can't help grinning at how flushed and nervous he is.

"Hell yes!" And he grins back at me.

Then, we're both in his bed, cuddling each other like we've done it forever and it's the best feeling in the world. What was that thing about he shouldn't be my boyfriend?

* * *

I've got to say the nightmare scene is one of my favourites. :D


End file.
